The Bandanna Twins
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Ever sense the fire prince and ice princess got married they have had peace. The fire and ice people all came together as one and have lived happily ever sense then. Those days don't Exist anymore for there is a great force that is tearing all of them apart. Its up to Flame and Frosta to stop them. HIATUS
1. Summary

AN: here's my story called Bandana Twins, Me and my cousin came up with this idea and these are all mine and My cousins OC's. so they all go to me and him.

No warnings

Please Injoy

* * *

Along time Ago there was a war against the fire and ice kingdom's, hundreds of people where killed in the war that seemed to last forever. That was until the Prince of the fire kingdom and the Princess of the ice kingdom fell deeply in love with Each other. There parents where outraged Along with the people of the Land but they didn't seem to care for love has no Boundary's,. When they both turned 16 they where to be crowned king and Queen as well to chose a spouse. They chose each other, for there was nothing anyone could do sense they where in charge now. Ever sense that Marriage there has been peace. The fire and ice people all came together as one and have lived happily ever sense then.

Those days don't Exist anymore for there is a great force that is tearing all of them apart. Its up to Flame and Frosta to stop them.

Flame: he is the fire prince and has a red Bandana

Frosta: she is the Ice princess and has a blue Bandana

They are brother and sister who are twins that live in the FI kingdom

There dad is Spike who is a dictator along the land, as for there mom her name is rose but she is no longer alive. She died in her sleep, at least that's how the story goes but it is still a mystery considering she wasn't sick or old for that matter. Something had to happen but no one knows.

The great Force is another kingdom who is trying to take Flame and Frosta as there Allies and turn against there own kingdom and dad. What will Happen?


	2. Chapter 1

AN: so here's chapter 2 of My story. i Own everyone here. the reason im updateing fast is cause i have the computer all to Myself ^_^

* * *

Today was just a relaxing day at the FI kingdom as a young Flame and Frosta Played outside in there garden. At least it was relaxing to the twins, they where only four so they didn't know what really was going on. Inside the great castle was the Dictator Spike watching over his young children fearing for them. "I cant go to the Meeting and Leave them all alone.." he said as he watched them play. He was looking at Flame who seemed to love being under the sun that was shining brightly. "Flame is just like me." he said smiling. Then he looked at Frosta who had her-self in the shade to stay cool. "Frosta is just like her Mom." he said doing a sad Smile.

"Rose…." he said as a single tear went down his cheek. "Daisy?" just then a maid came to him. "yes sir?" she said. "watch over my kids while I'm at the Meeting." he said. "yes sir." she said as she went down to where the kids where. He fallowed her until he got to his children. "Daddy!" they both exclaimed as they saw him and hugged him. He smiled down at the four year olds. "Flame and Frosta Daddy has to go so Daisy is going to watch over you while I'm gone so listen to her okay?" The twins both nodded "okay daddy we will." they both said at the same time. "bye daddy I love you." Frosta said as she hugged him.

He smiled and gently picked the girl up. "I love you to Frosta." he said while kissing her forehead. "oh and Daisy watch out there powers are coming in and sometimes they Make a mess of things." As he says that he leave's the castle. "Hey Daisy watch this" Flame said as he made a small but HOT fireball in his hands. "and watch this Daisy" called Frosta who had made a small but COLD water/Iceball "good job Flame and Frosta" she said patting them on there heads. The twins both smiled as they continued to play in the garden.

*AT THE METTING*

"There coming for your kids Spike" said an old guy who was sitting down looking at him in the eye. "but not until there more Mature" he added. "what do you Mean Dad?" asked Spike confused "I mean they want your kids on there side so they can have them as Allies." he said completely calm. "But why would they want my kids As there Allies?" he asked. "the Force wants them to try and destroy our kingdom." Spike only Nodded. "keep a close eye on them Spike don't let them out of the castle NO MATTER what." Spike nodded again "Okay dad I want." he says as he stands up.

* * *

An: Poor Spike missing rose and the poor twins on lookdown


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: so this is gonna be the last chapter for awhile sence i'm about to start school, and i have been having writer's block for this story a little bit. i will try to upload/Do more chapters on the weekends and stuf. _

Warnings: a little Violence but not much.

Disclaimer: well i own everyone in this story and stuff...

Me: i hope you enjoy this chapter, it a little short.

* * *

So for 8 years the Twins where kept inside there home with no connection to the outside world. They had learned How to control there powers when they where 8. They kept on getting stronger each day that they practiced, they practiced 2 times a week.

The now 12 year old girl sighed looking out the window, she wished one day that she could go outside and meet people her own Age.

"What's wrong?" she turned around to see her brother Flame. "nothing, its just I want to go out there." her brother sighed as well "yeah me to, I want to see this land and the people. Frosta turned her attention back to the Window, "I just don't Understand why we have to be here though….Dad wont tell us why he cant let us out." Flame sat down in the chair beside Frosta, looking out the window as well. "He gets to leave all the time to go to his meetings I don't understand why we cant though." Frosta turned around to Flame "Come on lets go it's time for training." Frosta said as she got up stretching.

* AT THE TRAINING GROUND*

Flame cracked his Knuckles and then made a fireball form in his left and right hand. He threw them against the practice dummy, making it scorch and Melt. He smirked this was getting to easy. He looked over to his Frosta who had ice/water around her hands. She took the water and made it cut threw the dummy, then she took the ice and froze it.

"Wow…" he said silently. His sister was pretty strong when it came to fighting. After the finished with that part of the Training they went to the Next part. Hand to hand combat.

They where Amazing at this, they would do kick flips and other outstanding things. There where 5 opponents that had surrounded Flame and where coming at him. He smirked as he did a jump flip and kicked one of them in the side of there head. The others he punched there stomachs and kicked under there legs making them fall to the ground.

Frosta was in that same situation like flame, she spun in the air as she kicked one of the men in the neck. She dodged punch after punch and she Flip kicked some of there chins. She had one more left smirking she grabs his arms and holds them behind his back. She then flipped him over to where he landed on his back. "I win." she said stretching. "Good job Flame and Frosta." said all the Men getting up and they bowed there heads in respect.

Frosta and Flame Turned to see there Dad clapping. "ahh yes very good job indeed" Spike said as he came over to them.

"I'll be back I'm going to a Meeting." he said looking down at his children. They both Nodded and did a fake smile. "okay Dad bye" Flame said as he went up the stairs. Frosta hugged him "Bye dad." she said as she went up the stairs to go find Flame. They needed to talk. As she went up the stairs she saw Flame with his Arms crossed and his eyes glowing bright red. "Flame?" she said quietly. Her brother's eyes only went red when he was Angry or when he was using his fire powers sometime.

Flame turned to Frosta his eyes turned back into there normal chocolate brown color. "yeah?" he said looking into her eyes. He could tell she was thinking the same he was. It wasn't fair there dad could just go out whenever he pleased and go outside. Unlike them who had to always stay inside castle boundaries. They both sighed at the same time. "Lets go to the Garden." Frosta said trying to be cheerful even though her eyes where the opposite. "okay." he said silently as he got up. As they got out to the garden it felt weird. It wasn't like how it usually is. They shrugged it off and went out there.

*? Pov*

"ahh there they are" I say silently so they cant here me. It was time to finally get those kids and have them be on our side. I look down at them, there still young so they wont know what all is happening. I smirk as I teleport beside them.

*regular*

Flame looked at a man that was beside them. "who are you?" he asked standing up.

"the names electro" he said sparking electric in his fingers. "I'm here to take you outside"

Frosta got out of her fighting stance "y-you are?" she asked hoping what she heard was true. "yes I plan to take you to Another land and you can train there. You can go outside and play and be kids." he said smiling. Frosta looked towards Flame who Nodded. They where going with him.

* AT THE MEETING*

"SPIKE?!" the old man screamed. Spike looked up worried. "Your kids…..GO to the castle NOW!" Spike jumped up. What was going on? He ran as quick as he could to the castle and when he opened the doors he looked everywhere for them. He raced around "Flame, Frosta?" he screamed. He ran towards the garden and what he saw shocked him. There crowns where on the ground. They where gone. "No…there….they cant be" some tears came down his face. "there gone" he said falling on his knees. He looked up to the sky. "Rose? Wherever they are please watch over them, and guide them. Please"

* * *

_A/N: well i hope you liked chapter 2 its gonna be awhile until chapter 3 is up but dont worry i'll try to do some on my ipod. Please leave your Review. Bye ^-^_


End file.
